The Charmed Ones
by philosophical zombie
Summary: Raven, Rosie, and Reagan Watson are sisters in San Francisco living in the Watson Manor. Life seemed normal for them. But then Wiccan women are suddenly targeted for murder. And then Reagan finds an old spirit board in a storage closet, saying 'ATTIC' every time they try to use it. They didn't know that their lives would change at that moment, and never have normal lives again.


**I should really be working on A Silent Town, but I was watching Charmed and I got pretty inspired to write this. This isn't really the story of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe (Paige isn't in this either). It's kind of a redo, only with different characters and a slightly different plot. I actually like the plot to Charmed, but I think with different characters calls for different situations. I think I'm still keep the personalities, like Prue being the older and responsible one (who has a slight temper), Phoebe being the spit-fire, feisty girl, and Piper being the middle-ground sweetheart.**

**Anyhow, please forgive my rambling! Here's chapter one!**

* * *

It was a cold, dark, and stormy night on Rosie Watson's twenty-third birthday. The power had gone out -again- and instead of every other young adult in San Francisco who would be partying their asses off, Rosie was quietly sitting on her old couch with a cherry candle burning on the coffee table. She flipped to the next page of her favorite book, Practical Magic by Alice Hoffman. She remembered all the times when her older sister nagged about her reading in the dark and how it could ruin her eye-sight. Frankly, Rosie never cared about her eye-sight as much as Raven did. She did like having it, and would be devastated if it ever failed her. But she wasn't as obsessed with it as Raven.

_I can't blame her... The girl was blind for the first five years of her life..._

Rosie sighed and set the book down on the coffee table and stared at the flame. Her red hair was plaited into a braid that hung over her left shoulder like a rope. She sighed yet again and leaned back in the couch, becoming enveloped in the soft pillows. She missed the scent of her sisters when they were younger. Raven always smelled like lemons which fit her perfectly. Sour, but under certain circumstances, can be sweet like lemonade.

_"Rosie, let me in please."_

Speak of the devil.

Rosie stared at the door, wondering what was bringing her older sister to the family house at eleven in the middle of the night. It took another knock and shout from outside to unfreeze her and send her towards the door.

"One minute, Raven." Rosie sang as she unlocked the puzzle that was the door. Ever since the murders, she'd been extra careful.

Raven, a tall red haired _goddess_ to most men, walked in -soaked- carrying three grocery bags. She was older than Rosie by two years. "Please tell me the power isn't out." she muttered.

"It's been out for a while. What brings you here?" Rosie leaned against the kitchen door frame as her sister began putting things away. In the dim candle light, she could see that her sister had a few other bags, but travel sized, as if she were staying somewhere else for a period of time.

Raven didn't answer at first, "I broke it off."

Rosie stared at her sister, shocked that she had called off the wedding. "B-But Raven, you and Matt were supposed to get married this Wednesday, what about all our planning?"

Raven shook her head, as if she were trying to not cry, "You don't understand, Rosie. I saw him and his ex-wife. And in my opinion, the two were a little more touchy-feely than I cared for."

"So you called it off because of that? Couldn't you have just had a normal argument like a normal couple?" Rosie began to heat up the gas stove. She knew that in times like this, Raven could use a good cup of tea.

"That's not what made me do that. I figured that it was something that we could get over. I mean, we were able to handle the situation with my ex boyfriend rather easily, didn't we?" Raven tossed the plastic bags into the storage closet. After that, she sat at the large wooden table and set her head down. "I got a little paranoid, so I did some snooping."

"Raven." Rosie hissed. That was very uncharacteristic of her older sister. Rosie would have expected something like that from their younger sister, Reagan, or maybe even herself. But Raven?

"I found another woman's underwear in his drawers. He tried to cover it up by saying that his ex was stuck outside during a storm, and needed to come inside to dry off. But what woman would leave her underwear at her ex's house? I have no problem if they want to stay friends. Hell, I'd probably become one of her friends. But isn't that all a little too strange?"

Rosie shrugged, "Sometimes things happen. Are you sure he was lying?" she asked.

"I'm sure if you found another woman's lingerie in your boyfriend's drawers, you'd be pissed."

Rosie sighed, still shocked, and handed her sister a mug. "I guess you're right. So is that why you are pretty much moving in?" she asked.

Raven nodded, "Yeah. He didn't even kick me out; I left on my own." she sipped her tea, enjoying the sweet mint Rosie always mixed with it. "So how long has the power been out?"

"A few hours. I was finally able to get some reading done." she smiled and leaned back into the white wooden chair.

"I find it ironic how you're the manager for Dad's bookshop and still barely get any time for reading." Raven finished her tea and set the mug in the porcelain sink. "Speaking of the bookshop, how's work been going?"

"Oh, same shit, different day. I'm still surprised how Dad left the store to Aunt Linda, and she just sits on her ass all day throwing all the responsibilities on me." Rosie mused and stood. "I've got some pasta in the fridge if you're hungry." she smiled.

"Ooh, Rosie Watson's Famous Shrimp Fettuccini. So how long will it be until you finally go to culinary school?"

Rosie was about to answer when there was a loud knock at the front door. Both young women jumped at the sudden disruption.

There were two thoughts running through Rosie's mind when she heard it. The first was that Raven's husband had driven from LA to beg for Raven's hand yet again. She knew however, that this wouldn't be the case and knew that the thought came from another novel she had been reading. The second thought had been...

"Rosie! It's me! Open up, it's freezing out here!" A young female voice called from the other side.

Rosie didn't have to look at her sister to know that she was staring daggers at her.

"Rosie, why is Reagan at the front door?" she said calmly.

She didn't answer as she dashed to the front door to let in her fuming younger sister.

Reagan Watson was twenty and wild. Her short red hair fell just at chin-length and her deep brown eyes held a fire in them that no one else could recreate. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti strapped tank top that showed off her pale midsection; over that, was a white faux-leather jacket that looked expensive, but in reality she had only paid fifteen dollars for it at a New York department store. She too, looked fairly upset.

"I cannot tell you how much I hate the taxis here. They charge way too much and I-" she stopped when she noticed her oldest sister was leaning against the counter with an equally annoyed expression on her face.

"Uh... Hi, Raven." She smiled.

Raven gave a nod of acknowledgment and picked up her bags from the living room floor, "Rosie, I'm going to put my things in my old room."

"Okay." Rosie said quietly, wishing that she had known better.

When Raven was upstairs and out of earshot, Reagan looked to her sister, "What did I do?"

She shrugged, "Raven is still a little upset about the feud you two had after Gran died. That, and she's still upset about Matt."

"Wait, what about Matt? I thought the two were getting married in a few days..." she frowned as she sat down on the couch.

"Apparently, he and his ex wife still have a thing. So she just left." Rosie replied.

"Damn..." the younger red head signed and leaned back. "She's still mad about that?"

"About you wanting to sell the house? Of course she's still mad." Rosie looked back to her sister.

"Leave it to Raven to hold a grudge like no other..." she mumbled. She noticed Rosie rolling her eyes, "Hey, you know my reasoning behind that idea. It costs a lot of money to take care of a house this big, in San Francisco especially. I was more worried about the financial hassle that could have followed." she countered to Rosie's expression.

"It's the only thing we have left of Mom and Gran."

"Don't you think I know that?"

Rosie sighed, not wanting to continue the argument.

"How long does Raven plan on staying?" Reagan broke the silence.

"I have no idea. However long it takes for her to find her own place?" Her older sister shrugged. "But for now, I suggest that you not make any waves. She's still pretty emotional at the moment."

"You think I make the waves?" Reagan asked with a risen eyebrow.

"Both of you do, and when on starts it, the other adds fuel to it."

Reagan pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now, aside from that, what was New York like?" Rosie asked and started to wash what dishes were in the sink.

"_Huge_, and almost as expensive as San Fran. I can't even begin to tell you how crowded the streets are. Gran wasn't kidding when she said it was a dog-eat-dog city." Reagan widened her eyes to express that. "I gotta say, besides the fact that it's crowded, when you look past that, it's a beautiful city. Especially at night."

Rosie smiled and dried her hands; she was about to say something when the lights flickered on. "Thank god!" she groaned. "Now I can finish the laundry." she began to walk off in to the laundry room.

"You'd make a perfect housewife." Reagan called to her in a teasing manner.

She received a slight glare from Rosie, but that didn't last very long. "Oh, by the way, I have your sheets clean, they just need dried. Do you mind waiting for a bit?" she asked.

Reagan shrugged, "Sure, it's fine. I'm gonna put my stuff into my old room."

* * *

Raven's childhood room was a pale purple with white trim. It was a little bit larger than she had remembered, but it was the first time in almost four years that she wasn't sharing a room with a fianceé in a tiny apartment in L.A.

Her full sized bed was something she had missed, but not feeling another person beside her would be something to get used to.

She curled up on her black and white polka dot bedset and sniffled back the tears. In spite of her anger, she felt more like crying her eyes out than kicking his ass.

Raven rolled over to face the window. Earlier, she had been able to see outside even with the candle light, but now the lights were finally on, and all she could see in the window was the reflection of a young woman who had her heart broken again.

* * *

**I know you guys are waiting for the Resident Evil story, but this was something I had written beforehand. It needed minimal editing and it's just something for you guys to read while I procrastinate on the other story. You'd think during Spring Break I'd actually have some time to fucking enjoy myself... But noooooooooo, my teachers felt it would be a good idea to fucking troll me.**

**Anywho, it may be another few days before Resident Evil gets updated again. So, I hope you enjoy this for now. You can tell how old it is by the first part of Author's Notes... hehehe...**

**Later bros.**


End file.
